Some phones, particularly cell phones, are sold with smooth outer cases which are susceptible to slipping out of a user's hand. It is common for purchasers of modern cell phones to purchase phone cases to protect their phone. In use, it is sometimes desirable for a user to rotate the phone relative to the user's hand, for example, when the user desires to view or take a photo or video, or play a game.